Echoes
by iris psyche
Summary: will two lost souls find love from each other? another songfic... my first hetfic... angstromance... HarryHermione....


Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything but the plot. JK Rowling owns the  
HP characters. the song "Everything" is by Lifehouse. =)  
  
Author's Notes: Just another one-shot songfic. It's my first het fic  
and I'm not so sure if I did well. I actually had a hard time coming  
up with this fic. I guess I got used to writing slash fics. anyway,  
please review! =)  
  
"Echoes"  
by iris psyche  
  
[ find me here. and speak to me. I want to hear you. I need to feel you. ]  
  
Hermione Granger sat up on the ledge in the Astronomy Tower, staring aimlessly at the clear night sky. The moon was bright and full, the stars like tiny diamonds scattered on black canvas, the air was warm, the wind almost still and unmoving. But it wasn't the sun nor the stars she was looking at, it was that infinite space between them, the darkness that was like a magnet pulling her closer to it. It called out her name, taunting her, its emptiness seducing her. It was alluring. It was addicting. It was mysterious. It was beautiful.  
  
She never appreciated the darkness before, having been always busy to notice it. She used to hate it. It reminded her too much of evil, which lurks around people's homes waiting for an opportunity to cause chaos. It was the very evil she faces almost everyday for two years now as a part of her life as an auror.  
  
And yet now, she finds herself liking the darkness, feeling comfortable in its atmosphere. There is that inexplicable feeling of belonging that she experiences every night as she stared at the vast abyss. It had been like that ever since she went back to stay at Hogwarts along with a few fellow members of the Order of the Phoenix. It was as if some unknown force called her to it, whispering her name over and over again. It was as if she belonged in the darkness, as if she belonged with the stars, as if it was home.  
  
Home, something she never really had in the past couple of years. She lost it, along with her parents, on that one fateful night. She was sent on her first mission in the Caribbean Islands to recover some lost artifacts that might prove vital in stopping Voldemort and his minions from continuing to cause havoc in both the wizarding and muggle world. She was arranged to return to London the next day when she heard the grave news. Voldemort and his Death Eaters attacked the countryside where she and her parents live. By the time she got back home, all that's left was the pile of debris that once was their house, and two lifeless bodies, her parents.  
  
The blow became more painful when Ron, her boyfriend of three years, died a month after their death. Ron wasn't just her boyfriend; their relationship was deeper than that. He has been one of her bestfriends at Hogwarts ever since her first year; the other one being the famous Harry Potter.  
  
Since then, she dedicated her life to her work, distancing herself from everyone and placing an invisible protective barrier around her. She swore to herself in her parents' grave that she would never stop until she has fulfilled her mission, to destroy Voldemort.  
  
But tonight, after two years of living alone, she felt she could take no more of it. The loneliness was starting to eat her from the inside. She was beginning to feel empty. She was beginning to feel lost. She needed stability. She needed comfort.  
  
She needed love.  
  
The stars were twinkling happily, as if mocking her with their cheerfulness. She envied them. They looked content with their lives as stars, always twinkling, always shining brightly, always admired by people, and she was envious of them. If only she could be with them, to be like them, to be one of them. She wanted to feel the happiness she had deprived herself for so long but she couldn't.  
  
She didn't know how. She had already forgotten how to be happy.  
  
The stars kept on calling her to them. She couldn't ignore the calls anymore for her own heart echoed them, the feeling of loneliness increasing more and more as each sound wave rippled inside of her.  
  
~ * ~  
  
[ you are the light. that's leading me. to the place. where I find peace again. ]  
  
Harry stared at the ceiling, wondering what woke him up. Instinctively, he looked around, his auror reflexes ready. Two years of auror experience taught him that. Since Voldemort's powers have increased drastically, the war was on its full blast and Harry never let his guard down. He was, after all, Harry Potter, the boy who has the now legendary lightning scar on his forehead. He was The-Boy-Who-Lived, the hope of both the wizarding and muggle world. And he was the one Voldemort wanted.  
  
Ever since the death of his godfather, Sirius Black, Harry's life became an emotional turmoil. He saw death every single night and being back at Hogwarts made it turn worst. Cedric Diggory's death, Sirius's death, the death of Hermione's parents, and Ron's death played over and over in his mind's eye. It had set him a bit over the edge. It was more than he could bear to see his friends and family die in front of him. But he did not want to look weak. He has to be strong for the rest of his family, for those who still lives and has put their confidence on his shoulders. So he hid himself behind a mask of courage and strength when in reality, he felt small and helpless.  
  
It seems ironic how many witches and wizards believe that the world's very survival was in his hands when he himself feels like his life was plague with death. He was a living curse. He brings death to everyone. And still people believe that he is their salvation.  
  
He hated it. He hated how people would willingly risk their lives for him. It disgusted him. It weighed heavily on his conscience that he couldn't ignore it. In truth, he wanted to end everything. He wanted to die, he wanted to find peace for himself, to no longer recall everyone's death, to no longer put people's lives in danger just because of him.  
  
He tried to kill himself, not just once, but many times already. But it seems like he has developed an immunity to death. Or maybe he just could not just bring himself to do it since his conscience bade him not to. He did not want to put other people's death in vain. He can't put them down. And just like that, he was torn between life and death and all he wanted was a moment's peace.  
  
He realized what woke him up. It was that faint calling. That so soft a voice whispering his name to the wind, making him hear it's calling everytime the breeze blows against his skin. He could feel it. His heart ached for it. He felt the painful longing reverberate at its every beat.  
  
Finding sleep useless, he got up and dressed. He decided to follow the calls, listening intently to know which direction it came from.  
  
The calls lead him to a very familiar place, the Astronomy Tower. There, he finds that he was not alone. A lone figure sat quietly on the ledge, unaware of company standing in the shadows.  
  
~ * ~  
  
[ you are the strength. that keeps me walking. you are the hope. that keeps me trusting. you are the life. to my soul. you are my purpose. you're everything. ]  
  
She wondered why she was still alive after everything that came to pass. She couldn't understand herself. She couldn't understand what kept her holding on.  
  
A tear found its place on her cheek. She was starting to cry. She missed Ron and her parents so badly. They were the only persons who ever loved her and she missed being loved. She wanted to feel love again.  
  
A thought entered her mind. No more, she had enough.  
  
The moon shone like a giant beacon in the sky. She felt drawn to it. Maybe there, she thought. I'll find what I'm looking for. Maybe there, I'll find love. She felt so foolish, desperate to believe in anything. Desperate to find some stability in her chaotic life. She found it unbecoming of her. Maybe it was the night playing tricks on her mind.  
  
She looked down at the seemingly peaceful world below her. Every creature slept peacefully, other than the nocturnal sounds they make, the very air was silent. It was as if nothing wrong was happening, as if there was no war. She envied them. She envied their peace. She envied their innocence. She would have given everything to be like them.  
  
Everything. She would give up everything for peace and innocence and love. She would give up her very life if needed to. If her soul were the price for inner peace, she would have bargained for it. Her mind was settled, her resolve strong. She has reached to her conclusions. Nothing could hold her back now. Nothing could stop her.  
  
An unexpected memory recalled itself. An image almost forgotten came into her mind.  
  
A mess of jet black hair, sparkling emerald eyes, and a kind smile. Why did she remember him all of a sudden? They have been avoiding each other since Ron's death. They haven't talked for a long time. It wasn't that they became enemies, they were still friends. But that certain event has created a gap between them. It was ironic how he was the last person she would think of.  
  
"Goodbye, Harry," she whispered to the wind, her eyes closed.  
  
And with a slight push, she let herself slip from the ledge without any hesitation.  
  
~ * ~  
  
[ and how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you? would you tell me how could it be any better than this? ]  
  
He watched her sit there quietly. The moon illuminated her, shining like a bright halo. She was beautiful. She was no longer like the Hermione he once knew. He could see her once bushy hair flow soft and straight on her shoulders. The ugly duckling has turned into a beautiful swan. He had to admit that he was once jealous of Ron for having a gorgeous girlfriend.  
  
But as he watched her in the moonlight, he could not help noticing how frail she looked just sitting there. He wanted to hold her, take her in his arms and feel her warm body against his.  
  
But he felt like he can't. He's not even sure how things stood, if they are still friends or not. Since Ron's death, not a word was said between them. His death had set her over the edge. She was clearly hurt having been left alone with no parents and no boyfriend. He tried to help her, but there was nothing he could do. He too has his own problems to cope with.  
  
Her lips moved. He heard a whisper. It was almost inaudible to hear but Harry's trained ears caught every word of it.  
  
Goodbye, Harry.  
  
The two words surprised him. But nothing prepared him for her next move as he saw her slide from the ledge where she sat.  
  
~ * ~  
  
[ you calm the storms. and you give me rest. you hold me in your hands. you wont let me fall. you still my heart. and you take my breath away. would you take me in? take me deeper now. ]  
  
Hermione woke up and found herself in somebody's arms. She was crying now, her body shaking with every sob that escapes her lips. She couldn't stop. She wanted to but she couldn't. It was all too much for her.  
  
A hand stroked her hair gently, comforting words were whispered in her ears.  
  
"Shh. Don't cry. I'm here. I won't let you fall."  
  
These words struck to her heart as she cried harder. The voice was unmistakable and yet she couldn't bring herself to believe it. She held her head up slightly.  
  
She found herself staring at those emerald eyes she had just thought of moments ago. She could not be mistaken. She was in the arms of the very last person she had thought of before she decided to give herself up to the wind. She saw that familiar smile on his face.  
  
Harry Potter's arms were wrapped tightly around her, cradling her like a child. The sobs were getting softer now, starting to subside. Her emotions were calming down. And she marveled at the comfort brought about by having someone hold her.  
  
~ * ~  
  
[ 'coz you're all I want. you're all I need. you're everything. everything. you're all I want you're all I need. you're everything. everything... ]  
  
"Let me go, Harry," he heard her say calmly. "Let me go."  
  
He held her firmly. "Never," was his stubborn reply. He wouldn't. He couldn't, although he didn't know why.  
  
"There's nothing for me here. There is no peace for me. I want to go home."  
  
"Where is home? Do you think you could find it in death, Hermione?" He was crying now. Let him be weak. Let her see him cry. Damn consequences. "Do you think death will give you peace? Think of your parents, think of Ron. Do you think you will find peace at the ruin of your life which these people had risked their lives just to save it?"  
  
She was silent.  
  
"I thought not," Harry said bitterly. "Stop being so selfish."  
  
Stop being so selfish, the words repeated in his mind. He should tell himself that more often. He hasn't gotten over his selfishness either.  
  
"Why?" she whispered. "Why can't you just leave me alone? Why can't you just let me die?"  
  
Hermione held her head up now and their eyes met again. Tears were falling down her cheeks.  
  
Harry leaned in and captured her lips in reply. He found himself drowning in her, holding her closer, closing the gap between them and everything was made clear. She was his reason for living. She was the reason why he woke up so suddenly. She was what brought him to this place. She was the voice that led him to this long sought peace. She was what his heart echoed.  
  
She was all that's left precious for him. She was his everything. He would never let her go.  
  
~ * ~  
  
[ and how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you? would you tell me how could it be any better than this? ]  
  
The stars weren't mocking her anymore. It seemed as if they were happy for her. She has found peace and stability in the one person she had never expected to find it in.  
  
She felt comfortable in his arms. The storms in her heart became calm. Everything that she had felt, every sadness, pain, and loneliness ebbed away from her heart. All that remained was peace. She has found it.  
  
The voices inside her heart echoed a different beat. It was the beat of Harry's heart beside her. She smiled at the stars and snuggled closer to Harry. They held each other tightly, never letting go. They stared at the sky, thinking of how wonderful it was. How wonderful it felt to have someone. They just sat there, feeling content.  
  
The night remained still. The moon shone brighter than ever, the stars twinkling playfully. And under the clear, moonlit sky, two lost souls found what they were looking for.  
  
They had found love at last.  
  
[ Would you tell me how could it be any better than this? ]  
  
THE END. 


End file.
